Recompensas
by CaroPrivatto
Summary: Peeta era paciente. Él esperaba por ella como lo había hecho toda su vida, y como hubiera sucedido de todos modos él a menudo obtenía su recompensa.


**_Disclaimer: Personajes, historia, escenarios y todo lo remotamente original le pertenece a la fantástica Suzanne Collins. Todo lo demás es producto de mi imaginación completamente aburrida._**

* * *

_Zona de promesas_

_"Toda insistencia tiene su recompensa, eso no se puede negar"_

"Recompensas"

.

.

.

Peeta era paciente y a menudo obtenía su recompensa. A él le encantaba mirarla, con su pelo negro suelto y brilloso. También le encantaba tocar su piel, que era más suave de lo que había pensado, incluso con las cicatrices que la adornaban. Peeta pensaba mucho en ella y a decir verdad, no tenía mucho más en qué pensar. Por supuesto, el compartir la cama todas las noches tampoco ayudaba a pensar en otra cosa.

Peeta se encontró soñando con ella en todo momento, especialmente en sus horas de trabajo o en el viaje de vuelta a casa. Ella nunca iba a la panadería, y a Peeta le gustaba fantasear con que un día ella lo iría a buscar. Lo ayudaría con la preparación de la masa, en la decoración de las tartas y juntos descubrirían el sabor de la combinación de las fresas y otras frutas secas. Peeta le temía al bosque por razones que escapaban a su comprensión. Sin embargo, se imaginó deambulando por los arbustos, pisando las hojas caídas en otoño y a ella sentada esperándolo, a la sombra de algún árbol, con la cabeza descansando en sus brazos. Él también fantaseó con su boca rozando sus labios mientras sus dedos delicados acariciaban su mejilla. Oh, Peeta la soñó desnuda en más de una ocasión. Él estaba tan enamorado de ella. Sabía que más que las sesiones con el Doctor Aurelio, era ese sentimiento de amor profundo que sentía por ella lo que lo alejaba de la locura, porque ella sonreía cuando lo veía, y eso estaba más que bien con él.

Peeta no supo qué hacer esa noche en que, después de tanto tiempo, se besaron por primera vez. Él solo quería que ella se sintiera mejor, que confiara en él, que le contara lo que estaba mal. Pero ella era tan reservada. Peeta la amaba tanto que sus sollozos eran parte de él, su pena era su pena.

.

Y fue ella quien lo besó. Fue rápido y húmedo, y cargado de otras cosas sin decir que Peeta no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado. Pero el beso había existido. Él lo sabía porque ella no había podido mirarlo por los próximos dos días. El beso había existido y eso lo hacía feliz.

.

.

Peeta sabía que ella estaba despierta aunque se hacía la dormida. Su respiración era superficial y él podía sentir sus dedos apretando fuertemente las sábanas. Ella se movió despacio, desenterrando su cara de la vieja camiseta de Peeta y lo besó de nuevo. Él se mantuvo helado en su lugar en la cama mientras ella rozaba insegura sus labios por su barbilla primero, llegando a su boca poco después. De nuevo Peeta no sabía qué hacer. Él solo se congeló y para su agrado ella lo recibió con una sonrisa la mañana siguiente. Él nunca la había visto tan hermosa.

Peeta no tenía un plan, aunque seguro que no hacer nada era tan buen plan como cualquier otro. A él se le hacía difícil no responder a su toque, sobre todo porque la deseaba tanto. Ella lo besaba todas las noches y él apenas la dibujaba con los dedos.

Ella lo besó cuando las luces aún estaban encendidas y eso fue demasiado para él. Peeta era de cristal y todavía no podía diferenciar las cosas brillantes de las cosas iluminadas. Él pensó que ella lo iba a destruir y él no debía permitírselo. Peeta la tomó de las muñecas, tan fuerte que pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos grises arremolinándose como un fantasma, convirtiéndose en lágrimas gordas que surcaron sus mejillas. El miedo paralizó a Peeta con un puñetazo.

Peeta tomó la silla a su lado y canalizó toda su furia con un grito. Porque él no la podía lastimar por la sencilla razón de que la amaba. Él sintió su cuerpo pequeño apretado contra su espalda, su cálido aliento atravesando la fina tela de su camisa y escuchó su voz suave, delicada. No, por nada del mundo podía lastimarla.

.

.

Ella sabía a bosque. Le hizo acordarse de una tarta que su madre había preparado una tarde fría de noviembre. A Peeta la encantaba cuando ella chupaba sus labios y pasaba la lengua por ellos. También le gustaba lo roja que quedaba su boca después de haber estado besándose por tanto tiempo. Le empezó a gustar también las luces encendidas.

Casi nunca sabía qué hacer con sus manos. A veces él se las tomaba fuertemente entre ellas, por si tenía un ataque. Él no quería lastimarla. Pronto supo que eso jamás pasaría, porque él la amaba con locura. Una noche él apoyó la palma con dedos curiosos en su cintura y ella se detuvo en seco. Peeta comenzó a retirarla despacio hasta que ella tomó nuevamente su mano y la colocó justo donde estaba antes, entre el pantalón gastado y una camisa grande de Peeta que ella usaba como pijama. Él comenzó a tocarla más seguido, pintando su cuerpo con sus dedos de pincel.

.

Peeta aprendió a besarla. Supo que a ella no le gustaban las cosas lentas, que era muy vergonzosa pero que rápidamente le aburrían hacer lo mismo, y que tenía que ser creativo para poder besarla más seguido. Peeta tuvo que extorsionarla con chocolate y con bollos de queso.

.

Y fue ella quien se quitó la parte superior del pijama una noche particularmente calurosa, también fue ella sola la que se sentó en su regazo para evitar que una tarde Peeta le preparara la comida. Era un intento inútil porque él era fuerte y ella pequeña y a Peeta no le costó nada levantarla y depositarla sobre la mesada de la cocina. Ella estaba arrinconada, con sus ojos grises brillando y su hermoso rostro por primera vez unos centímetros más arriba que el suyo. A ella tampoco le costó nada agacharse y besarlo.

.

A ella no le gustaba que la controlen. Si estaban recostados en el sillón, un fin de semana lluvioso, y ella empezaba a besarlo, él no podía detenerla. A ella le encantaba treparse encima y mecer sus caderas contra su entrepierna.

.

Ella tuvo meses difíciles también. Muchos días ella no podría levantarse de la cama, ni tendría fuerzas para trenzarse el cabello. Eran ésos los días en que Peeta no quería seguir viviendo. Él no podía verla sufrir así porque de esa forma ella se parecía mucho más al monstruo de sus pesadillas.

Y él tenía que ser creativo.

Un día él hizo un campamento en su misma habitación. Puso las frazadas sobre su cabeza, haciendo una carpa con las sillas. Hicieron malvaviscos en la chimenea, contando historias graciosas a la luz de la linterna. Perdieron todo el día limpiando el desastre, y unas cuantas horas más besándose.

.

.

Peeta tenía que dejar de pensar en su boca porque a menudo se encontraba soñando que no sólo besaba sus labios, sino que viajaba por su mandíbula y su pecho, y mucho más al sur también. Soñaba que él la besaba de vuelta, en su cuello, en sus senos, en su ombligo, en sus piernas. Peeta podía perder mucho tiempo imaginando los lugares donde la besaría por el resto de su vida.

Ella no sabía disimular. A Peeta le pareció que ella tardaba en vestirse a propósito, recorriendo la habitación en solo una remera corta, sin sujetador. Salía de la ducha con una toalla apretujada en sus hombros, cuando sabía que él la esperaba para dormir. No era que a él le importara demasiado. Casi ni se molestaba en ocultar sus miradas libidinosas.

Él tuvo que consolarse solo muchas veces, derramando sus fantasías en algún lugar que ella no lo escuchara. Intentó que ella no lo percibiera todas las noches que dormían abrazados, pero estaba seguro que ella ya lo sospechaba aunque no se apartara de él.

La noche en que ella entrelazó sus piernas con las de él sabía que eso iba a suceder tarde o temprano. Peeta se alejó un poco y ella simplemente se subió a su regazo para que no se escapara. Oh, Peeta la amaba cada día más, y con cada beso y cada caricia parecía incrementar la pasión que sentía, pero el dolor también.

.

La realidad era fría, olvidándose de él cada vez que salía el sol y cada noche en que una pesadilla muy mala la azotaba. Peeta tenía que ser paciente, porque ella era todo para él y él era todo para ella. Eso lo sabía muy bien, incluso antes de que ella se lo dijera. A pesar de eso, cuando lo hizo _Peeta no estaba preparado._

Ella le susurró que lo necesitaba y sonó tan parecido a algo que le había dicho en otro momento que Peeta tuvo que aferrarse a cualquier cosa que estuviera cerca de él para no golpearla.

Él la amaba y no la iba a lastimar, de eso no había duda. Pero la mujer que estaba ahí, con su cabello alborotado y esos ojos felinos, no eran de este mundo. Peeta vio el reflejo del agua surcando su rostro, el brillo del veneno enmarcando su perfil y estuvo a punto de perderlo. Perder todo su control y gritarle mentirosa a ese muto horrible y asqueroso. ¡Qué mentirosa!

Entonces ella sonrió, y hubo algo tan dulce en la forma en la que ella levantó sus cejas esperando una respuesta. Había preocupación en su voz cuando repitió sus palabras y Peeta se esforzó el doble para no tener un ataque. Porque recordó que no la podía lastimar, él no podía permitir que ella sufriera. Sí, él estaba enamorado de ella, al igual que el olor a pan era tan delicioso, y sus labios eran tan perfectos.

.

.

Ahora, Peeta la besaba cada vez que tenía una oportunidad, y ella ya no se molestaba por eso. A ella tampoco le molestaba que él desabotonara sus pantalones, ni que depositara sus manos sobre la taza del corpiño.

Peeta dejó que ella acariciara su entrepierna mientras se besaban en la noche y después de las primeras veces ella no tuvo vergüenza de soltar un par de gemidos al hacerlo. Él no podía ser silencioso, y eso que estaban haciendo se sentía tan bien, tan correcto. Peeta la guió en sus movimientos, permitiéndose dibujar su cintura con las manos, abrazarse a su espalda, enterrar las uñas en sus muslos.

Ella era preciosa. Peeta no se cansaba de decírselo, aunque sabía que a ella no le gustaba mucho. Se encontró susurrándoselo al oído, mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja, succionaba la suave piel de su cuello, lamía el valle de sus senos. A ella le encantaba besar su erección. Decía cosas que nunca Peeta le había escuchado decir. Ella acariciaba su suavidad con la lengua, depositando besos húmedos y largos en la punta, primero, y luego viajando arriba y abajo por todo su eje. Peeta estaba enamorado de ella en todos los sentidos posibles.

.

Él aprendió que a ella se le dormían los pies cuando llegaba al orgasmo, que no era muy ruidosa por ello, y que necesitaba besarla en su centro íntimo con mucha rapidez para lograr otro y otro más. Eso siempre era glorioso. Peeta se sentía en el cielo, cayendo de un abismo increíblemente profundo cuando ella se retorcía de esa manera por él. Oh, sí, eso lo volvía loco. Porque ella se retorcía así por él. Eran sus dedos grandes y calientes incursionando en su interior. A él le encantaba deslizar un dedo despacio, comprobando sus paredes apretadas, que poco a poco comenzaban a ceder. Él no quería hacerle daño, pero estaba tan ansioso por verla disfrutar. Él la deseaba tan mal. Quería estar en su interior de esa forma en que solo un hombre puede estar dentro de una mujer. Poco después comprendió que ella no estaba lista para eso. Le dolió, se sintió rechazado como años antes y casi no pudo reprimir ese flash de terror que le inundó el cuerpo, la mente y el alma. Peeta tuvo que alejarse de ella, estar a solas, aceptar que había barreras que simplemente nunca podría cruzar. Él había esperado tanto por sentirla y sabía que únicamente con sus manos ya no alcanzaba. Él la necesitaba de esa otra forma.

Pero él estaba en su corazón de la única forma en que un hombre puede estar en el corazón de una mujer, y Peeta lo aprendió rápido y dolorosamente. Ella lucía furiosa y peligrosa, corriendo de una punta a la otra de la habitación, la puerta destrozada a sus espaldas y el estruendo palpitando como un eco en los oídos de Peeta. Porque ¿En qué estaba pensando él cuando se alejó de ella para encerrarse por días en la otra casa de los Vencedores? Después de todo lo que habían pasado, lo que habían compartido, lo que ella le había entregado. Peeta supo que ella se estaba refiriendo a los últimos meses que habían estado juntos y no a los años anteriores, y en silencio le agradeció por ello, porque él no quería recordar como era su vida antes de ella.

El viejo borracho se reía, con su pelo largo y enmarañado, y la nariz colorada. Peeta vio un fierro en sus manos y los escombros de la hoja de madera hecha jirones por el piso, sólo ahí entendió porque Haymitch estaba con ellos. Ella le gritó a los dos, rompió un par de cosas y se largó sin esperar que respondiera ni siquiera una de tantas preguntas que le había hecho. El viejo se destornilló de risa, consiguiéndose levantar del suelo sucio. Peeta aún no podía despertar del aturdimiento en el que estaba envuelto. Encerrado durante días, sin ver el sol, sin hablar con ella, sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en ella. Haymitch no le preguntó si estaba bien, ni lo que había pasado, solo se sacudió los pantalones colmados de polvo blanco y le tendió la mano.

"Prueba con esto", le dijo, arrojándole una cosa viscosa y transparente, enrollada y atada con un lazo. Peeta lo reconoció al instante como eso que siempre llevaba su hermano cuando iba a encontrarse con su novia. Se sintió avergonzado pero más sorprendido de cómo el viejo se había enterado de su problema. La risa de Haymitch podía oírse después de horas de haberse ido.

Él volvió a dormir con ella la noche siguiente. Ella todavía estaba enojada. Peeta tuvo que esquivar un zapato cuando entró a la habitación pero si lo hubiera golpeado estaba bien, porque se lo merecía. Ella durmió de espaldas, ignorándolo profundamente aunque fue bien clara al decirle que las ventanas se quedaban cerradas. Pasaban las 3 de la mañana cuando Peeta la escuchó que se levantaba a abrirlas. Eso estaba bien por él, porque era una excusa para abrazarla.

.

En los días que siguieron no se sorprendió al toparse con sus ojos grises continuamente sobre él. Era como si ella no pudiera dejar de mirarlo por miedo a que dejara de existir, y Peeta era el único culpable. Le prometió que nunca iba a volver a pasar pero ella ya estaba negándolo con su cabeza.

"Creo que te amo", le dijo y eso fue suficiente para que Peeta supiera que en verdad no estaba sucediendo. Él estaba dormido, perdido en una de sus tantas fantasías. Aunque nunca en sus sueños ella lo miraba desilusionada, parpadeando repetidas veces y respirando profundamente. Y ella tampoco desaparecía tan rápido de su vista.

Ella se echó a correr. Peeta apenas reaccionó al ver su pelo suelto ondeando tras ella, porque de alguna manera ella le había dicho que lo amaba y él no le había dicho nada.

Sabía que ella había huido al bosque pero no la siguió, quiso esperarla, darle su tiempo. Peeta no pudo hacer más que sentarse en las escaleras de la entrada mirando fijamente el lugar por donde ella había escapado. Él ya sabía que ella lo amaba, después de todo ella siempre había sido la que había empezado todo en esa relación. Ella lo había besado de tantas maneras impensadas, le había abierto sus piernas para que él la probara y la tocara ahí. No había manera de que ella permitiera eso si no estaba enamorada de él. Peeta sabía cómo actuaba el amor. A veces desconfiaba un poco, no es raro luego de lo que había pasado, pero él sabía que ella lo amaba mucho antes de que lo dijera. Lo que lo sorprendió fue que ella finalmente hablara. Pensó que nunca iba a escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios.

El viejo borracho apareció antes de que el sol se escondiera por completo. Peeta todavía la esperaba.

"Creo que vas a tener que ir a buscarla, muchacho", Peeta lo miró estupefacto. De ninguna manera él iba a entrar al bosque. Ella no iba a la panadería, él no pisaba el bosque. Peeta sostuvo la mirada fría del viejo esperando que otra respuesta viniera de su boca, pero ésta estaba bien ocupada besando una botella. Haymitch hizo un movimiento de cabeza en su dirección y se adentró en la casa. Peeta escuchó al hombre revolviendo en el interior y después lo vio salir con un trozo de pan en sus manos. ¿Cómo se enteraba?

.

.

El amor actúa raro, definitivamente, porque cuando las luces automáticas de la Villa de los Vencedores se encendieron, Peeta salió a buscarla.

No fue fácil encontrarla. Él estaba muerto de miedo. Se repetía constantemente el mantra que le había enseñado el Doctor Aurelio, ignorando las sombras peligrosas, evitando ver los árboles siniestros donde probablemente se escondía ella para atacarlo. No, de ninguna manera él la lastimaría. Le había dicho que lo amaba, ¿o no? Si, ella lo había hecho. Peeta no estaba tan seguro de eso al verla agazapada en un claro del bosque, con arco en mano y dos conejos colgando de sus pantalones.

Ella tenía el pelo suelto, brillando a la luz de la luna, sus manos chorreando en sangre, sus dientes afilados y amarillos asomándose en su felina y peluda boca. Peeta escuchó que le decía algo, pero solo sonó como un aullido lobuno perforando sus oídos.

"Tú…", gritó él, cerrando los puños y sintiendo todo su cuerpo temblar. "Me amas, ¿Real o no real?", Peeta veía los bordes borrosos y el resplandor de la luna reflectándose de forma espectral sobre los arbustos y en sus ojos grises.

"Real", dijo ella y fue bien claro y creíble para Peeta. También fue real su boca en la suya, y su cuerpo delgado atrapado entre el suyo grande y el árbol robusto a sus espaldas.

Increíble era que un consejo del viejo borracho hubiera funcionado. Ni bien llegaron a la cama, ella se trepó a su cuerpo consiguiendo por poco arrancar las ropas sudadas de él. Ella lo besó desesperada, gimiendo de tal forma que su voz repercutió en todo su interior. Fue ella quien tomó el preservativo casero que Haymitch le había dado y que permaneció todo ese tiempo en un cajón de su cuarto. Ella se detuvo por un segundo, miró sus ojos y quiso decir algo. Su boca se abrió decidida y luego se apretó en una línea fuerte. Ella no podía hacerlo bajo presión, ella funcionaba de otra manera, una que a Peeta le encantaba y de la que nunca se cansaría de descubrir día a día, paso a paso. Él presionó sus labios y susurró lo más claro que pudo que la amaba. Entonces ella bajó sus pantalones, desenrolló con cuidado el cordón y se sentó horcajadas sobre él, dejando que se llenara con su miembro, lanzando un imperceptible suspiro.

"Yo no puedo tener hijos. Es mi condición", Peeta supo que lo estaba extorsionando. Él no podía pensar con ella moviéndose de esa manera, con sus talones golpeando duro contra su trasero, con su boca mordiendo el pezón a través de la remera que todavía no se había quitado. _Oh, ella se sentía increíble._

_._

A Peeta le encantaba cómo sus mejillas aún se mantenían coloradas en la mañana después de una noche muy buena. Ella apenas podía levantarse de la cama antes que él partiera a la panadería, pero se las arreglaba para desearle un buen día con un beso que lo dejaba con ganas de otro.

A veces ellos tenían que esperar a conseguir más condones. Ninguno era voluntario a preguntarle a Haymitch por ello. El viejo simplemente se aparecía de vez en cuando y depositaba uno en la mesa, al tiempo que sacaba varias hogazas de pan. Ella pensó que era justo y apenas reaccionaba con un encogimiento de hombros. De todas formas, solían distraerse con las técnicas aprendidas antes de que Haymitch le diera el primer condón. Se tocaban tanto que si fuera por Peeta él andaría desnudo por toda la casa. Claro, ella continuaba tapándose los ojos si llegaban a encontrarse en el baño. Si, ella era pura como Peeta hacía años no lo era. Poco después ella aprendió a hacer los preservativos con las tripas de los animales que cazaba y Peeta ya no se preocupó más por dejar entrar al viejo en su casa. Estarían días encerrados, con puertas y ventanas bajo llave y el único sonido de gemidos, sus gemidos, deslizándose por el aire.

.

.

.

Ella no quería hijos. Él lo había entendido, lo que no entendía era porqué ella lo miraba de esa manera cada vez que se detenía a hablar con algún niño del distrito. Al pasar los años ellos tuvieron que abrirse a las nuevas personas que habían llegado, muchos de ellos vecinos que compraban su carne, ayudaban a despejar la nieve que bloqueaba los caminos y vendían medicamentos y los caramelos que a ella tanto le gustaban. Peeta no podía ignorar a los más jóvenes, estaba en su naturaleza compartir galletas, devolver las pelotas extraviadas, preguntarle cómo se llamaba a ese niño que tenía los ojos dorados y grandes. Después de todo, Peeta había visto que ella también lo hacía. No se había sorprendido cuando ella le sonreía a una niña de no más de 5 años que había tropezado y lastimado su rodilla. Ella lo miraba por unos segundos, bajando la vista cuando él captaba sus ojos. Peeta se preguntó si serían las canas coloreando su cabello lo que tanto llamaba la atención. Él no se miraba muy seguido al espejo, pero tenía que reconocer que había cambiado. Ella seguía besándolo tan apasionadamente como antes, dejando su pelo suelto porque sabía que a él le gustaba, sorprendiéndolo en la ducha, en la cocina, en el sillón. Ella todavía tenía el control y él no sabía si preocuparse o no.

.

Peeta no entendía por qué sus pesadillas no cesaban, por qué con los años no conseguía eliminar sus ataques, por qué ella lo necesitaba tanto en las noches.

.

Una de las mañanas en que ella no pudo levantarse, a Peeta se le hizo imposible excusarse de faltar a la panadería. Estaban distribuyendo el pan a una de las nuevas zonas del distrito y todos contaban con su presencia. Él se preocupó porque ella ni siquiera pretendía ocultar sus ojeras violetas.

Peeta estuvo desconectado de todo. No logró mezclar bien los condimentos, se olvidó de los hornos, tiró dos tortas. Fue un desastre. Por suerte uno de los muchachos que había contratado como ayudante le sacó un par de sonrisas y le dio una mano para limpiar el caos. Él nunca había caminado tan deprisa en su vuelta a casa, no se detuvo a hablar con nadie, su mente solo pensando en ella.

Y ella estaba en la misma posición en que la había dejado. Peeta trajo la cena a la cama y le habló de nada en especial, solo para escuchar el sonido de su voz y no el silencio que reinaba en la casa.

"¿Por qué no me dejas y ya?", ella no se había volteado para hablarle, solo pronunció las palabras que quedaron ahogadas bajo la almohada.

"Te amo, ya sabes. Eso que hacemos de cuidarnos el uno al otro"

.

Ella no quiso salir a cazar por las siguientes dos semanas. Peeta no estaba seguro si preguntarle. Tiró un par de indirectas por el faltante de carne en las comidas, pero ella ni siquiera lo miró.

.

Él se preocupó más cuando ella lo besó despacio esa noche. Ella robó sus ropas, deslizó sus manos suaves por el pecho, y enredó sus dedos en el cabello dorado y demasiado largo para su gusto. Peeta se asustó al sentir su entrada húmeda contra su erección. Con un movimiento rápido ella lo encerró con sus piernas y él terminó de entrar por completo en ella.

"Katniss, ¿Qué estas…?"

"Cállate, Peeta. Por favor"

Él tomó sus hombros y la empujó en la cama para quedar encima de ella. Su peso hizo que se internara mucho más, tocando sus paredes apretadas y cálidas, tan familiares y suyas. Peeta quería friccionar su pelvis, entrar y salir de ella como tantas veces antes. No ayudaba que ella lo mirara así, mordiendo sus labios, dejando escapar su aliento dulce. Peeta estaba tentado en dejarse llevar, en amarla y amarla hasta que su cabeza diera vueltas de placer.

"No puedo dejar que hagas esto…"

"Yo quiero, yo quiero intentarlo" le susurró.

Peeta sabía que tenía las mismas probabilidades de que ella quedara embarazada esta noche como de que quisiera intentarlo mañana.

Ella le hizo las cosas más difíciles cantando su nombre y meciéndose arriba y abajo. Peeta no podía pensar, no podía dejarla hacer esto tampoco, él no se podía ilusionar.

.

Lo habían hecho tantas veces sin cuidarse que Peeta no se acordaba de la sensación viscosa y fría del preservativo alrededor de su miembro. No era que quisiera acordarse. Él simplemente no podía volver a imaginarse cómo permitió su uso por tanto tiempo. No con la libertad que ahora disfrutaba.

Y finalmente ella le dijo que esperaban un bebé para los primeros días de junio. Ella estaba nerviosa, sus dedos jugaban con el borde de su chaqueta y sus ojos no lo miraron en ningún momento. Peeta no alcanzó a decirle nada porque ella desapareció de su vista, volando directamente al dormitorio.

Él sabía que a ella no le gustaría ningún trato especial. Caminaba por la casa con los brazos cruzados sobre su estómago, bloqueaba la puerta del baño y hasta Peeta perdió el privilegio de arrinconarla en la cocina.

Peeta aprendió que ella sólo se comería una doble ración de bollos de queso si él no la miraba y que no usaba más sostenes porque eran incómodos, pero esa no era razón para que se quedara fascinado viendo cómo sus pezones se distinguían a través de la tela.

Ella lo dejaría tocar su vientre por las noches mientras fingía dormir. Peeta se volvía más ansioso a medida que notaba crecer al bebé, aunque tenía que esconder sus sonrisas porque ella se ponía de mal humor. Oh, igual él seguía enamorado de ella.

Peeta le encantaba verla embarazada. Ella se quejaba mucho de dolores que él nunca entendería, pero también ella cantaba y le hablaba al bebé con palabras muy bonitas. Él se acordó de las cosas sucias que le dijo la noche anterior y no pudo creer que sea la misma persona. Ellos consiguieron una manta amarilla y un par de ositos muy suaves que ella acomodaba todas las mañanas en la cuna que Peeta armó unos días antes.

.

Cuando empezaron las contracciones a Peeta le hubiese gustado tener unas manos de repuesto. Ella apretaba tan fuerte sus dedos en su muñeca que él estaba tentado en unirse a sus gritos de dolor. No lo hizo.

Haymitch llegó con la partera unos minutos después de que perdiera la movilidad de su brazo derecho. Ella no quería que Peeta se fuera pero la señora necesitaba un par de cosas: una palangana, agua tibia, toallas, ¿Qué más? Peeta estaba asustado. Los gritos le revolvían el estómago, arrastrándolo al mundo del dolor y los flashes luminosos en sus párpados, pero él no se podía dejar llevar. Su mujer lo necesitaba entero.

"Tómalo con calma muchacho. Ella va a estar ahí por un laaargo rato", el viejo arrastró dos sillas en el pasillo y se dejó caer en una dándole un sorbo a una botella. Peeta no supo cómo hizo para traer todo él solo.

"Entonces, ¿Estás preparado para ser padre?", Haymitch parecía incómodo, su cabello estaba limpio y se había afeitado su asquerosa barba. Peeta notó el color del líquido que contenía la botella. No era que le importara pero no olía a vino. Aceptó un trago y se sentó junto a él, sin poder quitar los ojos de la hoja de madera como si pudiera ver a través de ella.

"Yo esperé mucho", dijo al fin. Y era verdad, aunque Peeta estaba seguro que nunca había presionado a su mujer con ello. Él se asombró de descubrir precisamente ahora que ella lo hacía por que él lo deseaba tanto, como había ansiado besarla y hacerle el amor. Peeta no pronunció una sola palabra más. Él estaba pendiente de sus gritos y de las instrucciones de la mujer que a veces se transformaban en aullidos desgarradores hasta que Peeta se concentraba y traía su mente al presente. Él se convertiría en padre, no podía tener un ataque. No sería seguro para el bebé.

Y de pronto los gritos cesaron y fueron reemplazados por otro mucho más agudo y desesperado. Peeta y Haymitch se levantaron al instante que la puerta se abrió de par en par. Ella estaba sentada, descansando sobre tres almohadas, con la cara muy roja y su pelo negro enmarañado. Peeta no se percató del pequeño bulto que sostenía sobre su pecho.

La mujer lo felicitó y le dijo que era una niña. ¡Una niña!

Peeta creyó que fantaseaba. La bebé tenía el cabello oscuro y era igual a su madre, lo más hermoso que él había visto.

"Estaba pensando… ¿Qué te parece Reward?", Él apenas fue consciente de la voz de su mujer hablando un poco más alto que un susurro. Una vez Peeta depositó sus ojos en la bebé no pudo ser consciente de nada más. Su piel era rosadita y muy delicada al contacto con la suya, y sus brazos y piecitos estaban gorditos, pero apenas pesaba más que un paquete de crema.

"Es perfecta", Peeta había sido paciente por tanto tiempo aunque nunca supo bien qué era lo que había estado esperando. Él era feliz al mirar todas las mañanas a su mujer, al ser responsable de su sonrisa y el destinatario de sus besos, pero definitivamente al sostener a su bebé en brazos supo con toda certeza que no había mayor recompensa que ella.

* * *

_"Tarda en llegar, y al final, al final hay recompensas"_

_Gustavo Cerati_

**¡Tenía taaantas ganas de escribir esto!**

**Gracias a todos por leer. Peeta necesitaba su recompensa, él es un santo.**

**Fue algo que surgió de a poco, cuando una no tiene ganas de estudiar y la mente te ilumina con frases y extractos de cosas que suenan mucho mejor en tu cabeza, pero que siempre terminan en una historia de estos personajes.**

**Espero no cansar mucho con "ella". Sentí que no debía nombrar a Katniss, más allá que en la voz de Peeta, pero realmente fue muy difícil concebirlo de esa forma. Tengo más historias de ellos dos en archivos de mi compu y en verdad me gustaría asesorarme con un Beta, ¿Sugerencias? Me ayudaría mucho a terminar escritos y a mejorarlos por supuesto.**

**¡Otra vez Gracias y muuuchos besos!**


End file.
